


It was there~

by MegaMaz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaMaz/pseuds/MegaMaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know what happens when an angel drinks a liquor store. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...what about when an angel eats a candy store?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was there~

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a one word prompt: sugar-high. They cheated with the use of the hyphen. XD

“He ate a candy store.” Sam’s eyes were wild as he looked at Castiel, whose eyes were wide…well, wider than usual and shining in a way that Dean usually associated with too much alcohol.

He turned to Sam, gaping in disbelief. “He ate a _what_?!”

“A candy-“

“It is not of import!”

Cas was suddenly right there and Sam jerked back in a panic. Obviously, the little time he had spent with the hyper angel had been traumatic enough to leave its mark.

“Cas,” Dean enunciated slowly. Warily. “Why did you eat a candy store?”

His blue eyes were suddenly right there and Dean could feel…yep, the angel was definitely vibrating and there was the faintest sound of ruffling feathers, as if he was set to take off right then and there but the only thing keeping him still was distraction.

“It was _there_.”

“Cas, you’re high as a kite.”

Slowly, Dean’s consternation was turning into amusement.

“I have traveled among the stars. Kites are rather low to the ground, Dean.”

“Fine. You’re high as Orion’s Belt.”

“Try the Milky Way,” Sam added under his breath.

Not quiet enough cause now Cas was inches away from his own face and Sam blinked at the manic look in the angel’s eyes.

“I had the pleasure of trying those at the candy store I ate. Although I believe I prefer the sweet called ‘Butterfingers’.”

Cas’ breath smelled like peanut butter and chocolate. Sam was pretty sure Cas had eaten more than what had been at the candy store.

Sam turned to Dean who was biting his fist in an attempt not to laugh. ”Dude, your angel is on a sugar-high. _Fix it_.”

“Hey, Cas!” Dean managed to chortle out instead. He totally ignored Sam. ”Did you try the licorice?”

“Dean!”

“I believe I tried a variety of different selections. The black ones were-“


End file.
